Comme un coucher de soleil sur les montagnes
by Mael Galant
Summary: Pour ne pas changer, Ranta fait une scène dans les dortoirs et Manato voudrait bien que le sujet ne soit pas aussi personnel...


**COMME UN COUCHER DE SOLEIL SUR LES MONTAGNES**

Ranta leur avait sorti cette question dès la fin de la deuxième semaine. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la chambre, s'apprêtant à aller dormir, quand le rouquin avait soudain pointé dramatiquement du doigt en direction de Manato.

\- Autant que ce soit clair tout de suite et maintenant : sur laquelle des deux filles vous avez l'œil ?

\- Hein ?

Couché à l'étage inférieur, Haruhiro s'était relevé en position assise, se penchant vers l'avant pour fixer son voisin du dessus avec ses yeux de chat endormit. Moguzo semblait lui aussi sous le choc, sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, mais Manato s'était contenté d'hausser les sourcils en étirant un sourire malaisé.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu…

\- Voyons, les filles ! Les filles du groupe ! Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler !

\- Je pense que je préfèrerais ne pas comprendre, en fait…

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es stupide, Haruhiro. Tu aurais la plus belle des beautés sous les yeux que tu ne la reconnaîtrais même pas.

\- Tout comme je suis incapable de reconnaître ta grandeur d'impitoyable chevalier ?

\- Exactement !

Dans son excitation, Ranta s'était agenouillé sur son lit, s'agrippant désormais à deux mains sur le rebord pour mieux défier le voleur du regard. Du point de vu de Manato, sa position avait plutôt l'air grotesque, le rouquin devant relever son fessier vers le plafond pour garder un équilibre précaire. Si ce n'était des excellents réflexes de Ranta, le leader craindrait qu'il ne glisse et bascule vers l'avant pour s'écraser tête première au sol. Heureusement, le jeune homme leur avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était plus que doué pour sauter du lit en multiples pirouettes acrobatiques, et ce sans jamais se blesser ou se froisser un muscle.

\- D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton problème de vouloir me ridiculiser à chaque fois devant les filles, hein ? Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ?

\- Jaloux de quoi ?

\- De mon talent, voyons ! Alors tu me rabaisses pour empêcher que les filles ne voient toute ma splendeur ! Tu es juste jaloux et tu veux les garder pour toi tout seul !

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

Toujours surexcité, Ranta pointait désormais le voleur du doigt, ce que Manato avait fini par analyser comme un tic nerveux pour masquer ses insécurités. Il en avait eu la puce à l'oreille dès qu'il avait vu la façon de parler bruyante et théâtrale du rouquin, mais à voir les réactions de leurs congénères, il semblait le seul à l'avoir découvert. Aux yeux du reste du groupe, Ranta était clairement l'être arrogant qu'il voulait leur faire croire.

\- D'où l'importance de ma question : sur laquelle des deux filles vous avez l'œil ! Comme ça, je serai peut-être assez clément pour vous laisser une chance si jamais vous êtes intéressés par celle que je ne vise pas.

\- Trop charmant de ta part.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Chevalier Noir que je me dois d'être toujours impitoyable.

\- Et en tant que Chevalier Noir, ça t'arrive aussi quelque fois de comprendre le sarcasme ?

Ranta, qui s'était fièrement redressé pour croiser les bras sur son torse en relevant le menton dans une pause héroïque, se repencha brusquement à l'avant pour pointer à nouveau vers Haruhiro en lui criant de se la fermer. Puis, visiblement agacé par les constantes moqueries du voleur, son doigt se releva ensuite en direction de Moguzo qui sursauta.

\- Alors, Moguzo, quelle fille : Yume ou Shihoru ?

\- Heum… Heu…

\- Ranta, voyons, laisse Moguzo. C'est un sujet personnel après tout.

\- Et toi, Manato, hein ? Tu es le leader du groupe, non ? Mon plus dangereux rival ! Évidement qu'elles vont préférer sortir avec le chef, même si c'est évident que je suis meilleur que…

\- N'ai crainte, Ranta. Je ne suis intéressé par aucune d'entre elles.

\- Hein ? Comment ça, intéressé par aucune d'entre elles ? Mais tu les as vues, non ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Manato leva ses deux mains en signe de paix dans l'espoir de calmer le jeu, mais Ranta était en feu et il lui fallait bien plus pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu as vu leur peau douce ? Tu as senti leur odeur de fleurs ? Et la courbe de leurs hanches, et la rondeur de…

\- Je crois que ça suffira, Ranta, merci.

\- Comment peux-tu dire qu'elles ne t'intéressent pas !?

\- En tant que chef de groupe, je ne pense pas être en droit de faire des avances sur mes coéquipières, c'est tout.

\- Mais Shihoru est amoureuse de toi, non ?

Cette fois, le malaise ne se limita pas à Manato, mais s'étendit à la pièce entière alors que le silence répondait en premier à la question du rouquin.

\- … Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'avais pas remarqué, c'est assez évident.

Inconfortable, Manato porta son poing à sa bouche pour tousser quelques coups, tentant d'évacuer maladroitement la tension. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir tous les regards tournés en sa direction, attendant cette fois une réponse franche. Lui-même n'arrivait pas exactement à s'expliquer pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose pour Shihoru qu'un pur attachement fraternel. Tout ce que lui avait décrit Ranta, il pouvait le voir bien sûr comme autant d'éléments esthétiques agréables, mais… C'était un peu comme regarder le coucher du soleil sur les montagnes, ou observer le vent faire danser le feuillage de la forêt. Shihoru était belle, Yume aussi d'ailleurs, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi il était censé désirer l'un ou l'autre. Quelque part, cela l'inquiétait au point de lui nouer sournoisement les entrailles, parce qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas normal. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le différentiait des trois autres jeunes hommes du groupe, quelque chose qui pouvait les faire se distancer de lui s'ils l'apprenaient… et finirait par détruire leur équipe déjà fragile.

\- Je… C'est… assez délicat.

\- Délicat mon cul, oui ! Pourquoi ce doit être la fille à gros seins qui en pince pour toi !

\- Ça suffit, Ranta. Shihoru ne se résume pas à la taille de sa poitrine. Et je pense avoir été assez clair, je ne suis pas intéressé à sortir avec…

\- Tu lui as acheté une barrette, ne viens pas me dire que ce n'était pas pour la charmer !

\- Ce n'était qu'un simple cadeau pour lui redonner confiance. Elle semble avoir beaucoup d'insécurité sur son apparence, j'espérais…

\- La charmer, voilà ce que je disais ! La charmer !

Alors que Manato rabaissait ses mains, ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur la paille de sa couche, mais il se força aussitôt à les détendre. Céder à l'irritation ne servirait à rien, aussi il s'obligea à relâcher sa posture et étirer un grand sourire à Ranta, qui le fusillait toujours d'un regard soupçonneux. Il allait encore devoir jouer la comédie, revêtir le masque conciliant qui maintenait leur groupe uni. Il pouvait le faire avec tant de facilité que parfois, il se demandait où se situait la limite entre sa réelle personnalité et l'image idéale qu'il avait créée de lui-même. Mais avec l'amnésie générale qui les habitait, pouvaient-ils vraiment prétendre savoir ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes ?

\- D'accord, tu m'as démasqué. Mais je ne crois pas qu'une simple barrette parviendrait à la séduire. Elle a besoin d'un homme grand et fort pour la rassurer, et qui de mieux pour cela qu'un valeureux combattant ?

\- Ah ! Exactement ce que je disais ! Bien sûr, je serais la personne idéale pour elle, voyons.

\- Hm, si je ne me trompe pas, Moguzo aussi est un vaillant combattant, non ? Beaucoup plus grand et fort que toi, en tout cas.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, Haruhiro ?!

C'est dans un rire communicateur que tous finir par retourner dormir, Manato soufflant doucement la bougie qui illuminait la pièce. Alors qu'il tournait dos à la fenêtre pour mieux profiter de l'obscurité, il entendit Ranta grommeler quelque chose, mais n'y prêta pas trop attention. Connaissant le jeune homme, ce n'était pas un petit froissement d'ego qui allait l'empêcher d'être rayonnant d'énergie le lendemain. Quant à lui, il ferait semblant de ne pas avoir passé une nuit d'insomniaque à ignorer la boule d'angoisse tapis au font de son ventre.


End file.
